The Bet
by philippinesea
Summary: Namine and Roxas hate each other so what if they settle this with a bet? Will love bloom or friendship and hate stay with them forever?
1. 1: The Bet

1Hello! This is my second story so yeah...

This is kind of good as for the last story I did that is still in progress so yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just this story so... yep...

The Bet: The Bet.

It was a nice day outside, you know, like the kind you would consider 'perfect'. Well if was perfect, until now...the day was ruined by two blond-haired teenagers who were arguing about "popularity".

"Well, why do you care if I'm the main attraction instead of you?" says a blond-haired boy named, Roxas.

"Yeah right! Like I care about that!"snapped a blond-haired girl named, Namine.

"Yeah sure, well at least _I_ could get any girl I want."Roxas had snapped back.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Namine had fumed.

"Well, it's too obvious." Roxas replied casually.

Both of them were too busy getting into an argumental discussion that they did not realize all of their friends were looking at them without curiosity but pure annoyance. Well, until one of their friends, Kairi, had finally lost if and screamed, "shut the fuck up!" So with that Namine and Roxas had stopped and turned to face Kairi and everyone else with shocked looks and then Sora had said, "Kairi's right. Now there has got to be something to sort all this out." Just then Roxas smiled turned to face Namine and said, "hey, Namine, why don't we sort this out with a bet?"

"Fine," Namine had said now facing Roxas, "what's kind?"

"A 'date bet.'" said Roxas.

"Okay, what's the catch?" Namine asked.

"Whoever loses their mind first while both of us are dating each other will treat the winner a like a king of if possible a queen of some sort." Roxas had explained.

"Okay. How long are we suppose to date each other?" Namine had asked.

"Five weeks." Roxas said.

"Four weeks." Namine said.

"Six weeks." Roxas smiled.

"Yeah right, keep dreaming, you won't keep me that long. Four weeks, take it or leave it." Namine had hissed.

"Fine." Roxas replied.

"Then, it is on."Namine had replied back.

"Girl, it's been on." Roxas had said. So, with that, both Roxas and Namine shook hands and went to their appropriate groups and walked away from each other.

Namine's house - 1 hour later:

"OMG! Nam! I can't believe that you agreed to do that bet!" Kairi shrieked.

"Yeah, Nam! You'll lose instantly! I mean do you know how many tricks Roxas is capable of doing?!" Olette asked darkly.

All of the girls were talking about how the bet was going to go but was interrupted when Namine had said, "relax you guys. I have it totally in complete control."

"Okay so..." Tifa had said, "what are we going to do now?'

"Well, I don't know." Namine had said. Just then Namine's phone had rung so, she picked it up from her bedside table and answered it.

"Hello?" Namine asked.

"Hey Nami! It's Roxas." Roxas answered.

"Hey Roxas." Namine had answered back.

"Okay. Umm...be ready to go on our 'date' because I'm going to pick you up at six." Roxas had answered.

"Umm...okay." Namine answered again.

"Okay...bye then." Roxas said on the other line.

"Okay bye." Namine said back. So with that both Namine and Roxas had hung up.

"What was that all about?" Selphie surprisedly asked.

"That was Roxas," Namine had said now looking at the clock, "AHHH! Oh my god! AHHH! I need to get ready!"

"O...kay..." Kairi replied, "well good luck." So with that they all went downstairs and bid each other goodbye and good luck.

Okay that was really fun writing well read, and review! ^^


	2. The First Date

Chapter two. After two years. Chapter two is here.

The Bet: The First Date.

_Ding Dong_.

Came the sound of the doorbell being pressed.

"Coming!" Namine yelled as she put on a bracelet. She then walked out to the living room and opened the door.

"Hey." Roxas smiled, he blushed lightly (so that Naminé couldn't see it) when he saw the dress she was wearing.

"Hey."

"You ready?" Naminé then grabbed her keys and her purse.

"Yeah, let's get this over with, shall we?"

"Of course." So with that, Naminé locked the doors behind her and walked away with Roxas.

* * *

Clock Tower – 25 Minutes Later

"You know, Roxas, I've never actually noticed what a great view the clock tower had." Naminé remarked

"Yeah, Because you're way too busy drawing." Roxas pointed out.

"Can't help it."

"You're drawings are really good though."

"I know."

"Don't think highly of yourself." the latter both laughed.

"So? Have you got our date planned out?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Good."

"Now c'mon. My butt is aching."

"Ahaha! Okay." the latter then went out of the clock tower. Little did they know, their friends were spying on them.

Meanwhile – With the stalking group

"Ow! Could you not, like, kick my butt? It's very tender!" the gentle, Pence, yelled.

"Well, sorry! If only. . ." paused Hayner, as he stared at Demyx. "Someone would stop kicking me then I wouldn't have kicked you ass so much, Pence!"

"Oohhh! You said the 'a' word!" gasped the oblivious Sora.

"YOU GUYS! Can we like get out of this bush now? I feel like I just got butt-raped with a twig!" Axel yelled over them.

"Didn't need to know that, Axel. . . Didn't need to know. . ." Kairi said.

"I feel uncomfortable. Why are we spying over them again?" Olette, Cloud, and Tifa asked.

"Just cause!" Kairi exclaimed, as she saw Naminé and Roxas pass by. "Now c'mon! No time to waste!"

So there they go, away from, the uncomfortable bushes and out into the open.

"Cause baby tonight! The DJ got us fallin' in love again!" Sora's phone cried out its ringtone. He quickly answered it as he saw Hayner laugh his socks off.

"Hello? Oh hey Roxas. Where you now? Ah, Ahaha cool! Mmk. Good luck!" Sora muttered and then hung up his phone.

"What'd he say!" Olette asked (rather violently), as he shook Sora (again, rather violently).

"Ahhh! At this restaurant called Ropponggi Central!" Sora excalimed, as if he was being interrogated. Well he was but that didn't matter.

"Oh, I know that place! My uncle is the owner of the place. He can get us in quickly and I know the shortcut!" Tifa said.

"I owe you Tifa!" Kairi replied back as they followed Tifa to the shortcut.

* * *

1 Hour Later - Ropponggi Central – Kitchen

The group was huddled together, as if they were playing football.

"Okay! Here's the plan. Pence, Tifa you guys disguise as waiters. We've put microphones in your sleeves to listen in. Okay? So don't worry. We'll be at the kitchen if you need us." Kairi directed.

"Right! Tifa and Pence agreed.

The team quickly got into their positions and made the magic happen.

Meanwhile – With Roxas and Naminé – Dining table

"Who knew this place was pretty fancy." Naminé stated, as a hint of impressed-at-Roxas tone came upon her.

"Heh. Yeah. I was thinking of bringing you here, anyways." Roxas stated back, as he leaned over his chair.

_'I'd bring you here even if we aren't doing the bet.'_ Roxas thought. He then saw the waiter (Pence) go to their table.

"Hello. Have you decided what you want to drink for tonight my good people?" Pence (who was wearing a disguise, mind you) asked.

"Yeah. I'll just have water" Roxas replied.

Pence looked at Naminé.

"I'll have the same, thank you." she, too, replied.

"Okay. Here are your menus." Pence smiled as he handed the "couple" the two menus on his hand.

Kitchen

Pence deliberately walked back to the kitchen where the group was looking over at the food and learning a thing or two about the chefs and the dishes.

"Hey you guys." he greeted.

"Hey." the group called out.

"Okay, Tifa. Your time to shine!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Wait!" Sora stopped Tifa. "Just got a text message form Roxas. Let's find out if it's important."

"Good thinking, kid." Axel smiled.

The text read:

**From: Roxas o3o**

**To: Sora :p**

**11/4/10 07:43PM**

–

**Dude, there was this waiter that looked like Pence. Do you think? Nah. Man that's impossible. I'm at the restaurant right now. Naminé's gone to the bathroom so just waiting for her. Whatcha doin'? Probably not replying. . . for sometime. Oh I gtg. Naminé's back.**

–

"Significant. . ." Hayner said, as he nodded his head.

"I guess." Cloud shrugged.

"Wait you guys. Had a text from Nam." Olette said, as she opened the message.

**From: Nami xD**

**To: Pooh bear!**

**11/4/10 07:43PM**

**Ahaha. OMG! A waiter looked like Pence. XD**

**At the restaurant right now. . . Roxas looks fine tonight. **

**:p**

**What's up in your cave? Just in the bathroom thinkin.'**

**Hold up! I'll send you a pic of my dress! o3o I think Roxas likes it. I don't know**

**[file: pic108. Jpg.]**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Gotta go. Roxas is waiting for me. :P**

**Peace outside the cave, Pooh bear! ;]**

–

"Aww! How sweet! She says Roxas looks nice tonight!" Tifa smiled

"Awww! Roxas likes the dress!" Olette cooed as she brought up the picture of the dress.

"Why're you making a big deal?" Cloud asked.

"Well, it IS nice." Kairi smiled. "Okay, Tifa, it's your time to shine! Go, lady, go!"

Tifa obeyed.

Dining Room

Roxas took a sip of his water, smiling as Naminé told a funny story that happened when she was at Winter Break with her parents and her sister, Kairi, when suddenly Tifa came to their table.

"Why hi there! How may I help you? Have you decided what to order?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah. Can I have the teriyaki noodles." Naminé said.

"You, sir? What will you have?" Tifa asked Roxas.

"I'll have the yaki-udon." Roxas told her.

"Alright. Do you want a platter of tempura with your noodles? It goes great with both teriyaki and udon noodles." Tifa offered, pushing in her cooking basics from the chefs,

"Uhh. . .Sure, why not." Naminé smiled.

"Alright. Please wait patiently and thank you." Tifa smiled as she walked away from the two.

"I could have sworn that looked like Tifa. You don't think that's her. . . do you, Roxas?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah. She did look a lot like Tifa. But I don't think that was her, There's a possibility but I don't think so." Roxas answered.

"Eh, I guess." Naminé shrugged.

"Okay, anyways, you slipped over the ice while you were ice skating? Pfft" snicked Roxas.

"Hey! I wasn't an expert when I went okay." defended Naminé.

"Ahaha. You still ain't even an expert at it." Roxas chuckled.

Namine kicked his shins.

"Ouch." Roxas winced. "What'd you do that for?"

"Stop making fun of me." Naminé pouted.

"Oh. . . Sorry." Roxas looked down in regret. _'Damn. Big mistake. First date. Big mistake.'_

"It's cool. No worries. But don't make fun of me again when we go ice skating. IF we go ice skating." Naminé demanded.

Little did they know Pence was walking by with a tray of water in hand, his microphone recorded every detail said in the past 2 minutes.

Kitchen

"Roxas made fun of Naminé didn't he." Kairi said, as if it was bound to happen.

"Probably." Axel and Demyx replied in unison.

"Eh, whatever." Kairi shrugged.

* * *

21 Minutes Later – Dining Table

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Here's your teriyaki noodles, your yaki-udon, and your tempura." this time, Sora did the job. (A/N! Ha! Bet you didn't see this coming! You did? Oh. . . D) He handed them their food and refilled their drinks, droping the microphone in the plant between him and the drinks. (

"Thank you." Naminé and Roxas replied in unison.

"You are very much welcome." Sora replied as he deliberately fast-walked to the kitchen.

"Did that look like Sora to you, Nam?" Roxas asked.

"For sure. . ." Naminé replied.

"I'll ask him later when we get home. Let's just eat our food and just try to to think about it."

"Okay."

As they ate, they told each other stories and laughed about it.

The group was well satisfied as they ate some food provided by the chef. Olette and Sora decided to text them once more.

"Oh, dude! Hold up." Naminé interrupted. "My phone's vibrating."

"Same here." Roxas agreed. "Let's just eat first and reply later. It'll be rude if we text at the table."

"Yeah, you may be right."

So they resumed finishing their meals and telling their stories and resuming their laughter. After they were done eating, as if right on cue, Tifa walked towards their table.

"Ah, I see you two have enjoyed your meals?" questioned Tifa.

"Yes, of course." Naminé complimented.

"I am glad to hear that." Tifa said. "Would you like the check?"

"Yes please." Roxas replied.

"Alright, please wait here." Tifa smiled.

About 15 minutes passed and Tifa came back with the check.

"Sorry if I took too long, but here you are." Tifa then handed them the check and walked away once more.

Roxas opened the checkbook and smiled. Price was not too bad.

"How much is it?" Naminé asked. "Hope it's not too much.

"It's cool, I can pay for this one. It's only 254.68 dollars." Roxas reassured.

"Awesome!" Naminé smiled.

So Roxas paid the check, plus tip, and waited for one of the waitress to take it.

Twelve minutes passed and one of the waiters took the check and bid the two a goodbye.

Once out of the restaurant, Roxas took out his phone.

**2 New Messages from Sora :p**

It read.

Naminé took out her phone.

**4 New Messages from Pooh bear xD**

They both sighed, looked at each other and smiled. They decided not to reply for a while and headed up to Blue Moon Hill.

Luckily, the stalker group didn't get to know where they were so they looked around and then gave up and went home.

* * *

45 Minutes Later - Blue Moon Hill

Naminé shivered from the cold of the night.

"Dang. I knew I should've brought a jacket with me." she muttered under her breath.

"Here." Roxas overheard and took of his jacket to drape over her shoulder. Naminé blush.

"T-Thanks." Naminé wasn't too sure if she was stuttering because of the cold or because of what Roxas had done, but she let it slide.

"The stars are shining brightly this time of night, huh Nam?"

"Yup. Glad you picked this place."

"Why? Are you going to draw it when you're not with me?"

"Maybe."

"Good luck being all alone with creeps."

Naminé widened her eyes.

"Please don't say that." she pouted.

"Just kidding. Just in case though."

_'Just want you to bring me over.'_ Roxas thought as he smiled.

"Whatever! What time is it?"

"10:43. Should we go home?" (A/N: Believe me when I say this: I had to do math. But it didn't come out right so I just put in a random time. xD)

"Sure. It's getting kind of late and if we're walking and it took us, give or take, 45 minutes just to get here. Who knows how long we'll get home."

"Good point."

Roxas then stood up and helped Naminé up. The two then walked down the hill and went home.

* * *

**I feel so sorry for not posting a new chapter for two years. I know you guys are tensing up. So relieve it with this. Cx**

**Hope it's funny. I tried really hard. It is now 12:14. By the time I submit this. It's probably 12:18 by now. So yeah.**

**Hope you like, and I will post another tomorrow. I hope.**

**Peace outside the cave!**


End file.
